shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Rules
A few of the NWN classes require more explanation to make roleplay for them more fitting to the game world, and have some of their own rules. You should read this carefully when creating a character with one of these classes. Some classes also receive extra custom abilities or have had their abilities changed. All class changes are listed here. Assassin *At level 5, the assassin gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. It can be used three times per day and will give the character immunity to sneak attacks for 5 rounds + 1 round per 2 levels in the classes that qualify for Improved Uncanny Dodge. Barbarian *The Barbarian Rage has been changed to become Greater Rage at level 11 instead of 15. If the rage ends during combat, the character may become fatigued for a short moment. *The Barbarian Rage also gives the following bonuses: :+1 vs. fear at level 4 and another +1 every 2 levels thereafter. :+10% Speed increase at level 4. This is increased to +20% at level 8. (does not work in Heavy Armour) :+10% Damage Immunity to slashing/piercing/bludgeoning at level 7. This increases by +10% for every three levels. *At level 4, the barbarian receives the Charge ability. This allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase, while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. *At level 5, the barbarian gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. It can be used three times per day and will give the character immunity to sneak attacks for 5 rounds + 1 round per 2 levels in the classes that qualify for Improved Uncanny Dodge. Bard *Some bard spells have been changed. *Use Magic Device checks for scrolls has been changed to 20 + the level of the spell. Blackguard To become a blackguard, a character must serve an evil deity or an evil outsider. Cleric Clerics must have a correct Alignment for their Deity as well as correct Domains (if possible, not all Domains exist in NWN). All clerics must have a deity, there are no clerics of 'Light' or 'Darkness'. The deities with their allowed Cleric Alignments and Domains can be found here: http://www.racedriver.nl/viewtopic.php?t=60 Good Clerics *cannot* cast Evil spells. Evil clerics *cannot* cast Good spells. Neutral clerics may cast either depending on the Deity and the spell. Some neutral Deities may allow 'evil spells', while others may not. The NWN game engine allows clerics of any alignment to cast any spells the player wants, but it is not allowed in SoW. Clerics of Auril may not cast any Fire based spells (Darkfire). Spell examples: :Good: Protection from Evil. :Evil: Protection from Good, Animate Dead, Contagion, Inflict Wounds. *Divine Trickery (Trickery Domain) gives a bonus to Bluff, not Persuade. *There has been a lot of changes to Turn and Rebuke Undead. *Some cleric spells have been changed. Champion of Torm Champion of Torm now works as 'Divine Champion' – any Good or Neutral character with a Good or Neutral Deity can take Champion of Torm and be a Divine Champion of (insert Good/Neutral Deity here). Just let a DM know which Deity you serve when taking this class, else it will be assumed you are a Champion of *Torm*. You cannot both be a Paladin of Helm and a Champion of Lathander, but you can be a Paladin of Helm and Champion of Helm. Druid *Some druid spells have been changed. *The druid can speak the Animal Language. *Druids receive the Tracking Ability at level 4. *The Panther Animal Companion has been replaced with a Crag Cat. *Animal Companions consume a food item when fed (healed), and can only be fed once per 4 hours. Dwarven Defender *At level 6, the dwarven defender gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. It can be used three times per day and will give the character immunity to sneak attacks for 5 rounds + 1 round per 2 levels in the classes that qualify for Improved Uncanny Dodge. Fighter *At level 4, the fighter receives the Charge ability. This allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase, while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. Monk *Monk must be the highest class. Taking three levels of another class and then four levels of monk is allowed. *Monks may only have a second class, no third. *At level 4, the monk receives the Charge ability. This allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase, while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. Paladin Code of Conduct: A paladin must be of lawful good alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, a paladin’s code requires that she respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison, and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for evil or chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Associates: While she may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, a paladin will never knowingly associate with evil characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends her moral code. A paladin may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are lawful good. Ex-Paladins A paladin who ceases to be lawful good, who willfully commits an evil act, or who grossly violates the code of conduct loses all paladin spells and abilities (including the service of the paladin’s mount, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any farther in levels as a paladin. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see the atonement spell description), as appropriate. Paladin Deity List: paladins must choose one of these gods as their deity. Multiclassing is restricted according to this list. :Arvoreen - cleric, fighter, rogue :Baravar - cleric, fighter, illusionist :Berronar - cleric, dwarven defender :Chauntea - cleric, divine champion :Gaerdal - cleric, fighter :Helm - cleric, fighter, divine champion :Horus-Re - cleric, divine champion :Ilmater – cleric, divine champion, fighter :Kelemvor - cleric :Lathander - cleric, divine champion :Milil - fighter :Moradin - cleric, fighter, divine champion, dwarven defender :Mystra - wizard :Nobanion - cleric, divine champion :Osiris - cleric, ranger. :Red Knight - divine champion, fighter :Siamorphe - fighter :Sune - divine champion. :Torm - Any one other class :Tyr – Cleric, Fighter, Divine Champion :Yondalla - monk, cleric, ranger *Some paladin spells have been changed. *At level 4, the paladin receives the Charge ability. This allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase, while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. Pale Master In Shores of Winter we want characters to have a relatively 'normal' look. However, there are some exceptions; classes that alter the physical appearance of the character. Like Red Dragon Disciple (dragon wings) and the Pale Master (skeleton arm). Playing a 'Neutral' Pale Master (or Necromancer) in Shores of Winter is not recommended and the character will probably turn evil sooner or later, since some of the Necromancy spells (like Animate Dead) give evil points to the caster. Also the character will get in trouble with NPCs (and some PCs too) if it is discovered he/she creates undead and have a skeletal arm. Pale Masters, or Necromancers, are always looked upon as being evil. Animating, summoning and controlling the dead are always considered evil. There are many stories about necromancers, undead creatures and their evil deeds along the Shores, especially so in Frostkeep where the known halfling Pale Master, Nina, used to live. Many crypts are haunted by undead, some which may be created by evil casters. The only community where necromancy, undead creatures and skeleton arms are somewhat acceptable is the Tarloc Undercity. *Walking around with only one sleeve and showing off your skeleton arm may get you in trouble, and/or people will run in fear, possibly to get the guards. (Or they will ask if you need healing.) It *is* allowed to show your skeleton arm – but remember that people will react to it. *Walking around with Skeletons, Zombies and any other Undead creature around you in public is almost guaranteed to get attention from the guards. Summoned evil Outsiders counts to this as well (Imps, Succubi,etc.). The guards do not compromise when it comes to undead. If the guards see an undead creature they will take action. Even if there is no DM online to guard the place, you are expected to keep things realistic and refrain from summoning in towns. *It is not allowed to take Pale Master levels and roleplay that you are not a necromancer. *Pale Masters count their PM levels as caster levels for necromancy spells (including the Animate Dead feat). *Pale Masters add their Intelligence or Charisma modifier (whichever is higher) to the DC of the Undead Graft. The Undead Graft can also be used to command undead for the same duration as for the paralysing (1d6+2 rounds). At level 8, the Pale Master gets a +2 bonus to the Undead Graft touch attack. Ranger *Rangers receive the Tracking Ability at first level. *At level 4, the ranger receives the Charge ability. This allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase, while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. *At level 7, the ranger becomes immune to the entangle, grease and web spells. *Some ranger spells have been changed. *The ranger can speak the Animal Language. *The Panther Animal Companion has been replaced with a Crag Cat. *Animal Companions consume a food item when fed (healed), and can only be fed once per 4 hours. Red Dragon Disciple Like with the Pale Master, taking levels in the Red Dragon Disciple may change the physical appearance of the character. Walking around with scaly skin, breathing fire and flapping your dragon wings will not impress the local guards. Having dragon blood in your veins does *not* mean that you are a Half-Dragon. A Dragon Disciple becomes a Half-Dragon at RDD level 10. Being a Dragon Disciple in the Shores of Winter is like being a Pale Master, someone who uses arcane means to change oneself to gain power, a character does not automatically grow into an RDD. Except for being a sorcerer or bard and having enough points in the Lore Skill, there are a few additional rules. *To become a Red Dragon Disciple on the Shores of Winter you must be able to speak Draconic. To learn this language you must study. Contact a DM, and maybe you can borrow a book about the language in the Tarloc Library, or buy one somewhere or perhaps find one through a quest. You may also learn Draconic from other characters. Either way, you must Role Play studying the language and inform a DM you are doing so. *Once you have begun to study Draconic you may perform a ritual that will ‘activate’ your draconic blood and begin your transformation. You must be able to cast first level arcane spells to perform this ritual (you must have a Charisma of at least 11) *Like with the Pale Master's skeleton arm, breathing fire in public will get attention from the guards and they may treat you like any other monster. Be careful with who you choose to show your powers to. People may not react to it like you think. *Taking RDD levels only for the stat boosts and not role playing the changes and draconic blood is not allowed. *RDD levels counts as caster levels for arcane fire based spells (Burning Hands, Flame Weapon, Fireball, etc.) Rogue *Use Magic Device checks for scrolls has been changed to 20 + the level of the spell. *Rogues can speak Thieves Cant. *At level 4, the rogue receives the Charge ability. This allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase, while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. *At level 8, the rogue gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. It can be used three times per day and will give the character immunity to sneak attacks for 5 rounds + 1 round per 2 levels in the classes that qualify for Improved Uncanny Dodge. Shadowdancer *Shadow Evade now lasts for 5 Rounds + 1 Round per SD level. *At level 5, the shadow dancer gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. It can be used three times per day and will give the character immunity to sneak attacks for 5 rounds + 1 round per 2 levels in the classes that qualify for Improved Uncanny Dodge. Shifter *No multiclassing with Monk *Shifter levels above 6 are forbidden. A DM reserves the right to take those levels without warning. On the Shores of Winter, shifters are usually lone wolves. They are secretive, mysterious and elusive. Most of them are creatures of the woods, surviving on their own like wild animals, with only nature to sustain them. There are some shifters living in Shadewood Forest, among the ranks of the Malar worshippers. Tearwood also makes a perfect home for them, and especially wood elf shifters make their living there. Respected civilization-based druids rarely choose the life of a shifter. But it is of course also possible for a shifter to live in cities among the common townsfolk, interacting with them as any normal person would. However, these shifters should be extremely careful. Rare and secretive as they are, shifters are the stuff of legends to most commoners. Many myths and folklore stories exist about shapeshifters, and in most of these tales they are not portrayed as friendly folk. Especially in Frostkeep and Ashrindale, where they are associated with the evil druids of Malar, shifters are feared and hated. It is generally NOT a good idea to change shape in the middle of town, and a shifter should be very careful when considering to show his ability to others. Frivolous use of shifting in public may have serious in character repercussions. Sorcerer and Wizard *Some spells have been changed. *The Pixie familiar's open lock and disable trap skills have been toned down. *The Eyeball familiar has been replaced with a Floating Skull familiar. *The Faerie dragon familiar has been replaced with an Animated Tome familiar. *The Hell Hound familiar has been replaced with a Rat familiar. *Familiars consume a food item when fed (healed), and can only be fed once per 4 hours. Category:Server Rules